To mark the 40th anniversary of its founding, the New York University Institute of Environmental Medicine is preparing to hold a two-day symposium on October 29-30, 1987, at the New York University Medical Center, highlighting those areas of environmental carcinogenesis and toxicology that have seen especially noteworthly recent developments and that are among the most active and promising research area at the present. The symposium will bring together leading investigators from this country and from overseas to review each of the several topic areas covered by the program, assess the relevant state of the art, and discuss new research directions in each area that appear most promising. Topics to be discussed include the following: 1) Markers of Exposure to Carcinogens; 2) Oncogenes; 3) Mechanisms of Tumor Promotion: Role of Oxygen Radicals; 4) In Vitro Models of Carcinogenesis; 5) Carcinogenic Action of Asbestos and Other Mineral Fibers; 6) Carcinogenicity Risk Assessment; 7) Health Effects of Air Pollution; 8) Epidemiological Assessment of the Carcinogenic Risks of Low-Level Irradiation; and 9) Immunotoxicology and Host Defenses. In addition to the relevant scientific developments, policy implications will be covered in the discussions. The proceedings of the Symposium will be published.